Hiding my trueself
by love life twilight
Summary: Bella and her twin Anna have been though a lot in Phoenix now they are moving to forks for a change of pace and to spend time with Charlie. BxE and AxOc I'M CURRENTLY EDITING THIS S TORY AS OF 08/16/2014. I will try to make this a better story.
1. Moving and Meeting

**I don't own twilight, x-men, dragon ball z or any of its character**

Chapter 1

Moving

B POV

We where sitting at the table listening to. Mom go over one of her eccentric idea when Anna blurted out "Mom I'm moving to Forks." Mom stop talking immediately. "Honey, you don't have to move-" mom begin. "I want to mom plus it's time for a change and I want to spend my senior year with dad." Anna said. "I'm going to." I said firmly. "Bella you don't have to go just because I'm going." Anna said giving me a pointed look. I smiled. "I'm not letting you go alone, it would be good to have a change in pace, and we rare spend time with dad. So it settled we are moving to Forks." I said with all finality. We smiled then looked at mom. "So I have no say in this?" Mom asked. Just as I opened my mouth Anna cut me off. "Nope no say in this at all mom because your going to be moving around with Phil." Mom eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "But-" mom begin to say. Anna cut her off. "No ands if or buts. Got it mom now if you excuse me I'm going to go pack then shopping." Anna said finishing the conversation before mom could argue and she heads up stairs.

An that brings us here in the middle of the forest with Anna behind the wheel. Drive at 150 mph and she shows no signs of slowing down. We where come around this bend and all of a sudden we saw a silver Volvo back out of no where. I wasn't scared well not for myself for the people in the Volvo yeah. Anna speed up and shifted into second drive."Are you crazy Anna slow down." I Said as she turned the steering wheel to the left and pulled the hand brake. I sighed with relief. Then Anna put a little more pressure on the gas pedal and let out the clutch turned the steering wheel more to the left and drifted a little then shifted it into park. Not waiting for the car to come a full stop Anna hopped out and I followed behind as we rushed over to the people in the Volvo. Anna pulled the front passenger door open as I did the same to the back door "Are you guys okay?" Anna asked worriedly. They looked at her.

"We didn't give any of you a heart attack did we?" I ask seriously concerned. They blinked. "Bella they're going into shock go get the mountain dew and chocolate." Just as I was about to turn around when I heard a voice that sounded like soft velvet "Where fine just a little startled that's all." I look to see where it came from a there was the Greek god Andonis himself sitting in the drivers seat. He had unruly bronze hair, a very chiseled jaw, straight nose, and perfect lips. I couldn't help but stare as Anna ramble. "I'm really sorry I didn't see you and I was coming around the bend and you came out of nowhere. Wait, how did you come out of nowhere." Anna asked curiosity leaking into her voice. "That our drive way." Said drop dead gorgeous blond slowly as she point to it. She's talking to us like we are retarded . I study her she had long nails paint crimson red with crimson red lipstick on she didn't have a zit, pimple, or bump in sight. As I look toward he drive way I saw two people walking down the drive way one in shrubs the other in designer clothing. "Oh okay I'm so glad my baby didn't get scratched." Anna said smiling look back at her car not bothering to check to see if its truly they're drive way. Now that I look at them they are all wearing designer clothing.

"My grandpa bought it for me on my sixteen birthday." Anna said as the couple made it to the car by now. She will talk about her car to anyone who will listen. "Oh by the way can you tell me how to get to Forks Highschool." I looked at Anna questionably "Anna why are we going to the highschool and not dad's house?" I asked cautiously as I turned towards her. "Well I haven't told dad we are moving in with him its going to be a surprise and I enrolled us in school and today's our first day and we have..." She stopped to look at her watch. "Thirty minutes to get to school now we can be on time or fashionably late. Your choice do you want to sit here and yell at me for not telling dad or do you want to go to school and go to dads house and surprise him." Anna stated. "You not giving me a choice are you?" I asked. "Nope. So can somebody tell us how to get to Forks Highschool please." Anna asked nicely.

"Dear, my children was just on there way to school they can show you the way. My name is Esme by the way and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme spoke and her voice was so soothing it had a motherly touch to it. "Thank you Mrs. Esme" Anna and I said at the same time we look at each other and smiled. "Just Esme please." We smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you Esme and Carlisle we really appreciate it." I said happily with a smile. Just as we where about to got to the car a guy came jogging down their drive way with a book bag over his shoulder a d sunglasses on everyone turned to him. Anna was gawking but quickly fixed it and looked around to see who notice the two girls in the car and I was smirking she looked each of in the eye then stuck out her tongue. The guy begin to speak "You guy where just going to leave me?" He was wearing designer clothes. I looked at Anna her eyes where as big as saucers but, she quickly composed herself. I giggled then looked over what she was wearing a black and white crisis sweater with a black bustier underneath, ripped black skinny jeans, and black chained gladiator heels. I look to see what I was forced into white skinny jeans, a black top with pizza my mind on it, a white moto jacket with black sleeves and collar, and black Garza booties. I cannot believe she refuse to wear a jacket because it doesn't even though she doesn't need one we are suppose to fit in.

**"Carlisle I think I'm ready to try that vegetarian diet an Esme could you please enroll me into school today." **He said while looking at Anna but, she didn't notice she was staring at the silver Volvo with a calculating look and a small smile. Esme smiled at him and he nodded back. But, she did notice that he was talk faster than humanly possible but, we acted like we didn't hear it. "You guys look like your going to be a little to cramped. We have room for two more if anybody wants a ride since we are going to the same place." Anna said smoothly and politely at the same time. "Thank you I'm Alistair." He smiled at Anna. "Your welcomed. I'm Annabella but I prefer Anna." Anna said softly and smiled back. "So do I have any other passengers." Anna said as she turned around and looked at the people in the car they shook their heads no. Anna turned to fast and slipped and Alistair caught her and help her steady herself. I bursted out laughing then came a booming laugh I jumped slightly then a almost inaudible tinkly laugh. I look to see a pixie like girl with spike black hair it was wild but also tame.

Next to the girl was a boy with curly dirty blond hard. The booming laughter came from the boy in the front seat who look like he either a body builder, into competitive weight lifting, or is on steroids. "Thank you." Anna said softly while slightly dazed Alistair smiled. "Your welcomed." Anna scowled and huffed. I decide to help her out this could end badly. "We are going to be late Anna twenty-six minutes." She flashed me a grateful smile I smiled back. Not missing a beat she hopped out of Alistair arms turn toward the car. We followed her and got in the car I got on the passenger seat any Alistair sat behind me. Anna adjusted her rearview mirror so she was looking at Alistair not bothering to look at the road. "Anna pay attention to the road or he will be the last thing you see before you die." I said to Anna low enough so that she could hear it but not loud enough so they could. Well I knew they could hear me but, we're talking human range here.

"Sounds like a good way to die to me." Anna said cheekily. "Oh well did I mention he would be dead to." I hissed at her. "Fine! I'll watch the road." She huffed. Finally we made it to school with ten minutes to spare. Anna parked so we where beside the Volvo. We got out and walked over to the pixie. "Thank you for showing us how to get here. I never got to formally introduce myself or my sister. I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella an this is my twin sister Annabella but, she prefers Anna." I smiled the pixie girl was bouncing up and down. "My names Alice, that my brother Edward with the bronze hair, my other brother Emmett the one the size of a bear we are the Cullen's, my sister Rosalie, my boyfriend Jasper are the Hales, and our cousin well distant cousin Alistair." She smiled then said "We are going to be best friends." Then she hugs us when she's done talk. Anna bouncing with Alice. "On one conditions." Anna says while she bouncing but, seriously. "What's that?" Alice asked as she slowly stopped bouncing. "Only if you shop as good as you dress." Anna blurted out.

"Great another shopping addict." I said. "Anna, Bella, Rose we have to plan our next shopping trip. You gotta sit with use at lunch" Alice squealed loudly and started back bouncing. **Alice I'm not going shopping with humans and they aren't sitting with us at lunch we could be exposed. **Rosalie said maliciously. **We aren't going to get exposed.** She said all this an was still bouncing Every eye in the parking or was on us. "I will soon hang myself before I go shopping two shopping addict I can barely handle one." I said a smiled in victory because know I won. I heard Edward chuckle. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" Anna said as she shook her head and waved her index finger in my face. "Even if you hang yourself you would be going shopping with us. I would soon drag you to the mall by the cord you hung yourself with an dress you myself." She sighed and tsked. "I mean come on you gotta look go for your funeral." She said this nonchalantly. Anna smiled as my face dropped. "Your impossible I'm going to go get my schedule." I said as I turned around and went to the office. "I win your going shopping Bella wait for me. Bye see you at lunch." Anna shouted and waved.

I went to the office with Anna, Alistair, and Edward. I don't know why Edwards following us but can say I mind his presences. We into the office and the one thing that stood out to me was the plants. Don't we have enough of them outside. I muttered As Anna went up to the secretary she smiled. "Hi I'm Annabella this is my sister Isabella and that Alistair we are new here can we have our schedule please and thank you." Anna said rudely. "I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness." As she got out our schedule. Anna took them and looked at them blinked. "Bella we have our first three classes together and our last class together. Alistair we have our third class together and last two classes together." Anna said as she handed us our schedules. "Well see you guys at lunch. Bye." I said as me and Anna walked toward our first class and Anna waved over her shoulder.

As soon as we turned the corner we came face to face with this baby faced blond haired boy. Hi I'm Mike Newton and your names is." He is killing the English language. "Hi I'm Ariel and this is my sister Abigail. It was nice meeting you but we gotta get to class." Anna said an started back walking to our first class. "The name game?" I asked Anna. "Yup if all goes right it will be hilarious at lunch." We walked into the class greeted the teacher and sat in the back row. Our first class was advance English We already knew the stuff so we didn't pay attention. The bell rung and just as we made it to the door a pale boy with grease black hair and looked like he was from Asian descent said. "Hi I'm Eric and you are." I gave Anna a look that said I got this one. "Hi I'm Jennette and this is Stacy." I smiled. "Do you need help finding your class." Eric asked. I shook my head. "No that OK it not hard to find." Anna politely decline and walk to our next class government. I paid attention Anna was drawing and doodling she drew a picture of Alistair and wrote his good points it was like she was in a trance I laughed quietly. She looked down and notice what she was doing she dated the page and flip to a new page. The bell rung and Anna was out of her seat rushing me so we could get to our class because she wanted to see Alistair. We went to our trigonometry class their was two seats left I sat next to a girl with wildly curly dark hair.

Anna sat next to Alistair. She started up a conversation with Alistair just when the girl next to me introduced herself as Jessica I smiled. She is very talkative I gave up trying to focused on our conversation and listen to Anna and Alistair. "I love to sing." I could ere the smile in her voice. **What** **she hasn't song since the incident!**"I hope to hear you sing one day." She laughed "I can't guarantee I'm any good I haven't sung in a while." She had a sadness in her voice. "I'm sure you will sang beautifully I can hear it in your voice." She laughed again and said happily " Thank you. What is your favorite thing to do?" I didn't get to hear the answer because of Jessica. "Mina did you hear me?" I shook my head no. "Sorry I zoned out." I said politely " I was asking why you with the Cullen's this morning." I look at her and smiled. "We has got lost and we ask them for directions to the school just so happens they where going there to." The bell ringed just on time and Alistair, Anna, and I headed to lunch.

We got in line got our food and mike shouted Ariel and Abigail sit over here. We softly snickered the Cullen's where snickering and laughing as everyone at his table got into an argument over what our name was we went to the Cullen's table everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us as we sat down. I tried my best to ignore them. Anna was doing better then me. I was getting seriously pissed Jasper was look at me wearily I snapped. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!" **They where still staring. **"Did your parents ever teach you that its rude to stare!"** They looked down Anna grabbed my arm and yanked me to sit her shoulder shaking with silently laughter Emmett didn't try to hide his laugh echoed in the silent cafeteria. I look at Anna her I could tell she was having mood swing and shaking ever so slightly.

"Anna what time is it?" She looked at her watch and sighed. "I forgot mine in Phoenix." She reach into her book bag and pulled out two pill container with the days of the week on them. Mine was blue hers was yellow. She then pulled out two bottles of Ensure plus. "What are those and why are you drinking Ensure?" Edward ask. "Medicine the doctor said we have to increase our protein and calorie intake since we don't have much of an appetite." I answered. As I took a swallow of Ensure and took my pills for Friday. "You two aren't terminal ill are you?" Anna chuckled "No Emmett." Anna and I answered at the same time. "Can I see your medicine?" I looked at Anna. "Should i let him see it?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I highly doubt he will know what type of medicine it is." I nodded my head in agreement and handed Edward the container. "Do you two take the same medicine?" Alice ask. I nodded my head. "Yup." Anna said popping the "p".

I started eating my apple. Anna was eating her pudding "So Alice when do you think the best time for the shopping trip?" Anna asked ready to changing the subject. Seroetoninergic (SSRI) medications that are often used to treat depressive and anxiety disorders and mood stabilizers that are used to treat bipolar disorder look at her and thought about it. "How long have you been taking this medication" he asked he was obliviously curious. "Two year." I said keeping it short. "The same medication?" He asks skeptically "Yes, Edward two years and I'm going to be taking them for the rest of my life." **Edward what wrong with her medication? **Jasper ask. "So how about this weekend?" Alice asked cheerfully Anna shook her head." Not this weekend I'm renovating my dad's house this weekend I'm having the stuff delivered today." I looked at her. "You had this planned out before we left Phoenix?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yup." I knew it. "Dad said he was fishing this weekend start today and that he was going after he gets off work he going to be staying over Billy's and already got his gear in the cruiser." She stated happily. "Alice eyes visibly brightens? "Can Esme and I help we love redecorating?" She had this hopeful look. "Sure if you really want to it will make the work go faster." Anna said more than happy to have an extra helping hand. **Nothings** **wrong it just that this is a Seroetoninergic medications that are often used to treat depressive and anxiety disorders and mood stabilizers that are used to treat bipolar disorder that's and ibuprofen is usually used for pain and sleeping pills** **are usually used for people with sleeping problems or insomnia. **Edward said. We had to ignore it because us human can't hear it or at least that what they think we are.

"Bella is your back itching?" Anna asked in a whisper. I nodded. "Yours?" I whispered Anna nodded. "You know what this means?" I whispered Anna nodded again. I smiled at her she smiled back. The Cullen's looked at us curiously. "Alice you and Esme can come and help us renovate tomorrow. Me and Bella things to do today." Anna said cheerfully. The bell rung Edward handed us our pill containers back he offer to walk to class with me I excepted of course. Anna and Alistair just fell into step with each other and smiled at the other they just met and they don't even. Need words.

Edwards such a gentleman when we got to class he pulled out my chair for me and sat down after I sat. I giggled never have such a girly sound came from me. We didn't talk Edward seemed in thought and I was faking paying attention to Mr. Banner he was telling them something about cellular anatomy I already knew. I chanced a glance at Edward he really is a god given gift to women. He look at me and smiled back and blushed and turned back to the lesson. I didn't miss the chuckle Edward gave once I blushed. **Why is it I can't read your mind my Bella. **He didnt take his eyes off of me for the rest of the lesson. I'm so glad I can control my heartbeat something told me I should probably just natural instincts. The rest of the day was boring. Anna smiled like she just saw the sun for the first time the rest of the day.

We got in our respectable cars and drove to the Cullen's house to drop Alistair off. "Bye see you tomorrow Alice." I shouted and waved. "Bye Alistair see you Sunday." He smiled and bent down near Anna's ear and whispered. "Bye Anna but, you can expect to see me tomorrow I'll help with the renovations." Anna blinked then smiled. "Okay the more merrier." He chuckled and started walking away. "I almost fainted." Anna said as she backed out. "What's happening Sunday?" I asked curiously. "A date." She said happily. As we speed off from the Cullen drive. Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small,two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones. It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. Anna got the east facing the back yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood. This place really does need renovating its time for a change. A delivery truck came Anna set up a tent outside in the front yard and a under the party tent table them to put the big thing under the tent and the sampler things on the table let me know when they where done she gave them each a tip of twenty five dollars there was five men.

We went outside to the back yard our house was surrounded by trees so we had plenty of coverage. We took off our shirts and bras and let our jet black wings tear through our pale skin. It was painfully put only for a few seconds.

So it wasn't just a fake tail among our kind that Adrian told us. You really do get your wing when you meet your mate. I looked at Anna she was smiling and crying. "So how are we going to tell them?" She asked she sounded scared. "I don't know but, I do know I'm not ready yet. Wow we are full fledged succubus now." I stated bluntly. "Don't forget sex addict." Anna chirped. We bursted out laughing. "Let's get started renovating." I said happily.

"You set up these two party tent and put these signs next to them." I look at the sign it said replace the other said keep it I have a feeling we are going to be replacing a lot of stuff. I laughed. "Get to work bells." I shook my he'd and started putting up the tents. Most of it was ended up under the replace it tent. Anna went to her car as I moved the last item the TV under the replace it tent. It worked fine but that's where Anna would want it. She came back with brooms, duster, cleaners, polishers, and rags two of each of these and put it under the keep it tent. At least we have something under their besides family pictures. She even replacing Charlie's bed. I knocked out the walls to add an extra bathroom and start on fixing that up started removing the tub, sink, and toilet then the tiles. Did I mention we are super strong and fast so a bath tub weighs nothing to us and we where done with the bathroom at six in the morning and had both bathrooms painted, tiled, appliance, and complete with soap, tissue, and other toiletries. She replaced his toothbrush with one that you don't have buy a whole new toothbrush just replace the bristles it had his name carved into it.


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2

Hurt

I don't own twilight, x-men, dragon ball z or any of its characters

A POV

We went downstairs good thing i left the refrigerator and oven in here now Bella cooked breakfast. I going to replace them both to so no worries. She keep making fun my need to replace everything so I told her that I'm going to spit in her eggs. She said she wanted to cook breakfast. We usually don't have appetites but, I'm starving its a good thing we don't need sleep or I would be dead tired. I wonder what Alistair is doing. "Bella lets play a game." She look up from frying pan I saw that glint in her eye she just love games I can't blame her I do to. "What game." I smiled that meant she's playing. "I just thought of it but let's see who can figure out what the Cullen's are and we can't tell each other our theory and the one who figure it out has to tell the Cullen's they know." We both hate losing so we are going to try our best to win. "Sound interesting so I'll play." I hurried and at my food then I ran up stairs grabbed my robe. "Anna where are you going? Alice and Esme might be here soon." She said while I put on my robe and slipper. "I'm going to spy on the Cullen's." I said giddily. Ready to go on a killer spy mission.

"In those pajamas sure your just going to spy on the Cullen's more like drool over Alistair." She looked me over. Okay so I was wearing a black body shaper with lace the fabric was thin that why I put on my robe its not like I get cold and helps to look nice if you get caught. "Yup. You coming?" Bella looked at me then the house. "Let's put down tarps,paint buckets, and boarder first." That reasonably. "Okay but, are you wearing that?" I said look her over she was in sweats with no type of cuteness or sexiness. "Yes, what's wrong with what I'm wearing." She looked down. "Bella what if were caught spying if you not going to be sexy at least be cute. Now come on I've got a cute outfit with your name on it." She sighed but fold me stairs to my room. The outfit I picked out for Bella was adorable it was pink short with a little gray kitten with pink pass on it and gray paw print on the butt. The shirt was a long sleeve gray with a pink kitten on it that had gray paw print on the back their was a trail of pink paw print that lead to the front.

After I got Bella to wear that we set tarps and paint out and put boarder up in ever room except the bathrooms. I really don't wanna share a bathroom with Charlie. Just when we where about to leave someone knocked on the door I looked down at myself I can't answer the door like this. "Bella will you get it I look indecent." She looked at me. "Yeah you do to think you where going to spy in that." I scowled at her she laughed. "Just go answer the damn door." I turned around to look in my close for something cute and I don't mined getting dirty. I got my cute and out of style plain denim overalls but, they are still stylish. Why would i keep them in my closet if they weren't. I smiled it would look even cuter with paint splattered on it. Hmmm I need a t-shirt all mine are to good to sacrifice I just borrow one of Bella's. I should find something for Bella of course from her closet I can't sacrifice anymore clothes today. These shorts and this tank top will do.

I walk down stairs to find Bella trying to open a paint bucket this is just going to end in disaster. "BELLA NO THAT DANGEROUS!" I shouted. Just as I shouted Bella jumped and look toward me as the lid popped off and paint was going everywhere. She look toward the paint as it came closer and closer to hit. I start run to Bella I tackled her just in time to get hit by the paint. I took a deep breath a look Bella in the eye. "Bella." I said with so much concern. "Yeah?" She asked wearily because I'm rarely concerned about anything or at least I come off that way to others. "Did the clothes survive? They didn't get paint them did they?" I heard laughter behind us but , the on that stood out to me the most was this deep dark manly chuckle. I knew it belonged to Alistair. I rolled over off of Bella pushed myself off the floor and helped Bella up while I assess her clothes. I smiled. "Good, they didn't get paint on them. Now Bella go put these on." She gave me the why should I look.

"You love me don't you." She sighed I grinned. "I love you to Bella." She smiled and looked me over. "Hey is that my shirt." I gave concern look. "Bella are you feeling well? Have the paint fumes gotten to you? You know don't own such a..." I looked at her face okay she looked mad maybe furious. I don't know I can't distinguish between two. "Unique shirt like this in my closet." Quietly but slowly my voice got stronger. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. "Take it off." She said slowly. I sighed. "But, Bella I let you wear my clothes all the time!" I whined. It may seem childish but, it works on Bella sometime. OK gotta be honest with myself it worked twice. "More like force me into them." I rolled my eyes. "Bella your being so dramatic. Okay I forced you in to them but, you never regret it have you." I couldn't help myself I put quotation marks around force. She put the clothes on herself i didn't strip her and dressed her alright i haven't done it yet. She crossed her arms. "Fine, you can wear one of my shirts but, not that one. Its my favorite." I couldn't hide my horrified look that crossed my face. "This is your favorite shirt but it so ug..." If looks could kill. "Umh its so out dated and old." I smiled. It was nicer then what I was going to say. "Isn't your overalls out dated?" I laughed. "Yes but add a cute T-shirt, amazing shoes, and suitable accessories and it's vintage." I heard Alice clap from behind me. I smiled. "But, you've got paint all over it." I shook my head. "Bella didn't I teach you anything about fashion. This just adds character to it and it will make people think did she buy those like that or add it herself." **She wise beyond her year.** I smiled at Alice words Bella sighed. "Now come on let's go change. We'll be down in a few seconds." I said over my shoulder. **Wow I never thought I'd see this a less annoying but non the less another Alice. **Edward said and they all laugh.

I changed the t-shirts and sighed. I thought the first t-shirts was ugly. This t-shirts is trash or rags it looked like she got it from Goodwill Charity and it use to be the founders of the salvation army's t-shirts that's old I don't think they made t-shirts back then. I smiled at my own thought. "Thanks Bella. I really appreciate you letting me borrow your clothes so I don't have to ruin mine." She smiled. "I won't force you into any clothes for a week if you promise to never let me borrow any of your clothes again." I joked but, I was half serious about the never borrow her clothes again. She laughed. "Shut up before I push down the stairs." We laughed. It always funny when we bring up pushing each other down the stairs because that what we did to our ex-boyfriends before we tortured them. I laugh harder Bella did to after I laughed. Okay, I'm not insane just crazy there is a difference. "What's so funny?" I looked up and saw Alistair I can't lie to him. "Inside joke." I said discretely. "What's it about?" I giggled. "Falling down stairs." I laugh again that sets Bella off. **She** **telling the truth. **"What could be funny about someone falling down."

I chuckled and Bella snickered as me Bella walked to the kitchen and to get started I lend over toward and whisper even though I knew they could hear me. "Pushing them." Bella lost it and start rolling on the floor. I lost it and bust out laughing gut busting laughter. I bet we look pretty crazy I was leaning holding my side Bella was rolling on the floor holding her side we where both gasping for breath. Then Bella rolled into me and I fell then I said in manly slow voice. "Bella help me. I'm sorry!" We laughed to the point of tears they slowly turn to giggles then snickers and chuckles. "Woah that was hilarious I haven't laugh like that in years." I sighed. "Alright let get to work people or we going to be here all day pick a room I've got my room Bella got her and I thank you for assisting us and volunteer your service." Then I salute them. Jasper was the only one to salute back Alistair smiled at me Edward and Esme shook their heads and Alice giggled. Just as me and Bella head upstairs Emmett came in dragging Rosalie behind him.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked okay to me that even sound rude. I'm not apologize for it though. "We came to help." Emmett shouted. "Inside voice Emmett!" Esme and I said at the same time. Esme laughed I froze. "You must have natural mother instincts." Esme said with a smile. I shrugged. "Your going to be a good mother when you become one." I tried smiling at Esme but it probably came out as a grimace. "Well I'm about to go get started times a wasting." I shot upstairs like a bullet. I knew Bella was right on my hills. When we final made it to her room I took a deep breathe. We decide to listen in on their conversation and work. I couldn't help but to sing my favorite song. "What's there problem?" Emmett asked. "They where feeling extremely sad, depressed, and hatred." Jasper said quietly. "What were you picking up from there thoughts Edward." Edward sighed. "I can't read their minds." We hear a growl. Then Rosalie say in a sneered voice. "What do you mean you can't read their mind." Edward sighed. Alistair shushed them all. "She has a beautiful voice but it sound so sad." I continued to sing Pretty Hurt by Beyonce.

Bella joined in.

_Mama said, "You're a pretty girl._

_What's in your head, it doesn't matter_

_Brush your hair, fix your teeth._

_What you wear is all that matters."_

_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_

_This time I'm gonna take the crown_

_Without falling down, down, down_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_

_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_(Uh huh huh)_

_Blonder hair, flat chest_

_TV says, "Bigger is better."_

_South beach, sugar free_

_Vogue says, "Thinner is better."_

_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_

_This time I'm gonna take the crown_

_Without falling down, down, down_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts (pretty hurts)_

_Pretty hurts (pretty hurts), we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_

_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away_

_The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body_

_It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery_

_It's my soul that needs surgery_

_Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_

_Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark_

_You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst (pretty hurts)_

_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_

_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_

_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_

_It's the soul that needs the surgery_

_When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_

_Yes_

_Uh huh huh_

"How much wall do you have left?" Bella asked me with her back towards me. "Well, in about one second..." I continued to paint the little bit left. "Done. I have one more wall to go. After I get done with your room can you help rearrange the attic. Then we can start on my room?" I said to Bella over my shoulder. "What do you need to rearrange the attic for anyway?" I smiled. "My dance studio." I said I closed my eyes and did a few twirls around the room till I made it back to the spot I was standing. She smiled at me brightly. "So your back to dancing?" I shook my head. "And singing." She chuckled. "You haven't done it since the incident." I looked at the floor then sighed. "Well, I got my spirit back. Let's get done with this go check on the other and see who wants to help us with the attic.

" I wonder what's the incident that made Anna stop singing and dancing." Alistair asked. "Maybe its because she can't dance at all." Rosalie said I could here them jealously in her voice. My cellphone rang I looked at the number. I started to shake. "Bella!" She looked up at me I showed her the phone number. She gulp. "Answer it." I took a deep breath. "Hello?" My voice was strong but I felt weak. "Is this Miss Annabella Swan." The Cullen's where quite again probably to listen in on my conversation. "Yes this is her. An please call me Anna." I said politely. "Well Miss Swan regarding you and your sister Isabella ex-boyfriend we have found them." I gasp. "Really me and my sister aren't in any danger are we." I tried to sound scared. "No Miss please calm down you aren't in any danger. We found them but we didn't find them alive." I couldn't stop shaking. "How?" That the only word I can think of.

"Well it assumed that it was a homicide. But it's possible they killed each other. Their is a funeral being held for them this month on the fifteenth and we would like know if you want to come." I sighed. "No thank you and thank you for calling." I hung up but I was still shaking. I don't know why I just was I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel I was just there.

*Flashback*

Bella and me in our my boyfriend's car. Bella and her boyfriend in the back talking quietly about the move. "Where are we going aren't you taking us home. You misses our street." I asked Kenneth then Trevor looked up from his conversation with Bella to look at me then at Kenneth he smiled at Trevor and Trevor smiled back. I flashed BELLA worried look she gave me a reassuring smile. Trevor put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. I studies Kenneth he had brown buzz cut, he was lanky but had well built muscle, and dirty green colored eyes. He was nice I like him and kinda loved him just slightly but, its growing slowly. "Anna?" He puts his hand on my thigh and his finger brush my pussy. I jump slightly it surprised me it doesn't help that I'm wearing a crotchless g string and now he cupping my pussy. I shivered involuntary. I don't try to remove his hand but, I know I'm not ready for even this level of intimacy. "Can you close the privacy window?" I look him in the eyes his eyes where kind and his smile say we won't do anything I didn't want to. I turned and his hand pressed into my pussy more. I got up on my knees to close the privacy window and he starts to rub my pussy. I shuddered. I looked at Bella and saw that Trevor lips where glued to her neck.

I put my hand on the privacy window and looked Bella in the eyes. She flashed me a reassuring smile. I nodded and closed he window. Just as i close it the car lurch to a stop and shoved two Kenneth fingers. I gasp I looked to see where we were it turns out he was taking us to his house just a block or two away from ours. I looked at him he had a grin on his face like he won the lottery. Smiled at him. He pulled his hand from my pussy. I bit my lip then he suck his fringed that was just in my pussy this made me bit my lip harder. He chuckled and motion for me top come here.

I went and he petted his lap for me to sit on his visible erection. He was wearing thin pants and he pulled him down to his even thinner boxer I was wear a skirt and under it a crotchless g string. I compiled. I guess I just don't want to say no and he stops dating me. He started grinding into my pussy. "Annie do you wanna have sex?" He asked me seductively .I never have liked the nickname he gave me and I shouldn't say yes just because I don't want him to stop dating me and I'm not ready for it. "No." I looked at him and I saw a side to him I never knew he sneered at me. Before I knew it I was on my stomach with his hand pushing me down from the center of my back and I felt a pain in my lower region. "Bitch who the fuck are you to tell me no. If you mention this anybody I will kill your mom and step dad I know people." He said in my ear as he raped me. I took in a breath to scream but, he pushed my head down into the seat and I could her Bella crying. I wanted to cry but, I'm not going to let myself.

The thing that made feel less then a person was when he was done he threw money at me and it hit my face. "You where a good ride but, I'm through with you bitch." I got be strong if not for myself,,,,, for Bella. After they left I got out and went the backseat to check Bella. I straightened her clothes flattened her hair and put on her shoes. Then I straightened myself up. I look Bella in the eyes and kissed her cheek. "Its going to be okay." I just hope I was telling the truth. Then I piggy backed Bella back to our house. I checked my phone it was twelve o'clock. Damn Renee is going to be there.

We got to the driveway Renee's car was their Phil's car was their I sighed. "Bella do you wanna tell Renee." She shook her head no. "Okay." That the only response I got. "Where have you been it twelve o'clock you only fifteen?" Renee asked. She took us in. "Bad sex...," when I said this Bella broke out into tear "Bad break up, I slapped him told him it was over, me and Bella ran home. Bella being the clumsy person she is tripped and spranged her ankle. So I cared her home. Now if excuse me I'm about to go take a bath." I said as I grabbed the tube of ice cream and a spoon. "Bella are going to let go off me?" She shook her head no and grabbed a spoon. "She's taking it harder than i thought. So we are taking a bath with ice cream."

Renee looked at us. "Well, did you at least have safe sex?" I trip of the first step but caught myself. I ran upstairs with Bella on my back I've gotta admit I was going pretty fast. I swung my room door open an grabbed my birth control pills that Renee gave us. Telling us its safe to be safe just in case. I opened the container and saw the last pill in their with today's weekday on their. I screamed and screamed.

Then I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Damn it I forgot to take the damn birth control pill! Fuck My Life!" Bella bursted out laughing and I did to. I believe that the first day we went crazy.

"I forgot to." That the first thing Bella said since that incident.

Then I blanked out and relive my rape and my finding out i am pregnant

*Flashback ended*

I took a deep breath. I looked up to see Alistair standing over me. "Anna are you okay?" I smiled "I'm fine." I like around the room and saw all the Cullen's with shocked look on there face. I ignored them. "Carlisle what you doing here shouldn't you be at work?" He smiled kindly at me. "I am at work." I looked him over he was wearing scrubs. "Really. What do you do for a living?" I asked Carlisle slowly as I got up. "Are you dumb or blind?" Rosalie asked. "I can make you dumb and wish you where blind." I said Rosalie laugh. "I feel my IQ drop every time I'm around you and I wish I was blind every time I see you. So your doing your job." Rosalie sneered. I walk up to her till we where face to face and chest to chest. "Listen here bi..." Bella grabbed me and pulled me back. "Anna, Carlisle is a doctor." I sighed I'm tired and irritated. "Thank you Bella but, I wasn't asking you I was asking Carlisle." I look over everybody.

"Thank you for coming and check on me Carlisle but, I'm fine this happened before and I have stuff to do. Every time for the past two year on the same day and different time. One more thing why where you guys looking shocked when I woke up." Bella sighed. "It because you started screaming then you and I quote you shouted. "Damn it I forgot to take the damn birth control pill! Fuck My Life!" After that you bursted out laughing." I shrugged. I got up and stretched my shirt came up slightly. "Anna how did you get those stretch marks?" Alistair asked I sighed. "When some people gain weight they get stretch marks." I said. "But, how did you get them?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. "How do you think?" I snapped at her. She laughed. "By laying on your back." She stated sweetly.

My heart rate increase and left eye twitched it always does that when I'm mad enough to kill and my right hand was starting to itch meaning I wanted to throw something. **Rose leave her alone. **Emmett said. I took a deep breath and started praying in Japanese as I took out my wallet and pulled out all the cash in my wallet and started lightly brushing it on my left hand it helps control my temper. "Is that the money you got for laying on your back." My heart rate increase to the point where you'd think I would have a heart attack. Carlisle look at me with concern. My breath came slightly faster. I started to shake as anger raked over my body. "Bella." **I've never felt anyone this mad and still in control of there action it really hard for me not to ripe you into million of piece. She not have a heart attack she trying to control her anger. **Jasper said. So he can feel emotions I should have picked up on that earlier. Before Bella could get to me Alistair pulled me into a hug. I was still mad so I was still speaking Japanese but, the itch was gone.

"Hey Annabella?" I looked up at him. "Hai." Alistair raised an eyebrow. "That means yes in Japanese. When she's really mad she talk in Japanese and won't stop until she calms down and that takes hours." After Bella said this Alistair leaned down and whispered into Anna's ear. "Do you want me to push Rosalie down the stairs." Anna laughed. "No I'd prefer to do it myself. Thank you Alistair I need that hug." I squeezed and let go. He sighed and let go. "Now if you excuse me I have to have the house finished by tomorrow." I went upstairs to get started on the attic but it was already done and my dance stuff was set up and the walls where glossed. I went in my room, Bella's room, the living room, and the kitchen they where all done and applied with appliances like I wanted them. Even my punching bag, weight rack, and treadmill was set up like I wanted. I squealed. "Thank you Alice Esme I love it just like how I wanted thank you guys for help."

Everyone but, Rosalie shouted your welcome. "Wait!.." Everyone looked at me. "What time is it?" Bella looked at her cellphone. "Eight o'clock. Why?" I looked at Esme and asked. "Is the grocery store clothes I've gotta do some shopping." Bella laughed. "We already did that Alice had a ball trying to figure out what was the best brand." I chuckled. "How did yo know what I wanted to get." Bella smiled. "I found the list you typed up. We bought half the grocery store." I laugh I can just image how the store employees where looking at them. "Do you guys wanna stay for dinner." Esme smiled. "No thank you but, I did help Bella make your dinner. Are you to sure your going to eat all that. I was told you had an appetite problem or something along those lines." I smiled Esme's so caring. "Its fine we've got our appetite back." I smiled. "Or she could have been lying. Their is no telling what she's been lying about. What did you do to your baby you put the up for adoption or did you get an abortion?" I looked Rosalie dead in the eye and smiled at her. "Will you be satisfied if I give you?" She smiled at me as I walk past her to the key hooks. "Yes, then we'll all know what type of person you truly are." I laughed humorously as I grabbed my keys. I mental snorted. Ha to find out the type of person I am yeah right. "Well, Emily-Elizabeth Celine Swan..." I said this in a monotone voice voided of any emotion as I turned the front door knob and open the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. "was pronuced dead five month into the pregnancy but, I had to carry her the full nine months." I said as silent tear ran down my cheek. I turned my head and looked Rosalie in the eyes. "Hope your happy." Bella was behind she didn't even look up when she said. "Please lock the door when you leave I trust you to show yourselves out. Rosalie looked sorry. " I'm so..." I glared. "Save it for someone who gives a shit." I stalked to the car. Bella was at the passenger door. She looked Rosalie dead in the eye with a blank look on her face and said in a voice empty of emotion. "Something's you just can't take back." I don't even feel like moving. I looked Alistair. "Alistair I'm going to have to reschedule our date I know I'm not going to feel well enough for it tomorrow." He smiled. "Whenever your ready."

With that I cut on the car and started backing out. When two motorcycle pulled in.

**AN: where are they going. Are Alistair and Anna ever going to go on a date.**


End file.
